The Start of the End of it All
by Glitter's Infatuation
Summary: Told through the eyes of the original Sparkling Diamond, hear about Satine's rise from new girl to Diamond Dog to Smouldering Temptress, then her fall back to earth when she falls in love. 4 new chapters and COMPLETE
1. Introductions

The Start of the End of it All

By Glitter's Infatuation

Disclaimer: I own nothing, apart from Hannah.

Dedication: Camille! Madi! Karita! Hannah! Who else? ;)

------------------------------------------

This is a story about a time, a place and a story about the people there.

This is a story about beauty, darkness, lust, deprivation, but above all these things, survival.

Survival of the fittest, survival of the strong, the weak can't stand the cold.

I tell my tale from the shadows, where the story takes its roots.

This tale has no happy ending, nothing ever does.

Love is like a blossoming flower; it eventually withers and dies.

Welcome to the origins of the shattered fairytales.

My story starts before the lead characters arrive; this tale starts at the beginning.

The start of the end of it all.


	2. Zidler's Original Diamond

Zidler's Original Diamond

------------------------------------------

I suppose, in some twisted macabre way, I caused her death.

You see, before Satine was the star, there was someone else.

Moi

I was Hannah, the Sparkling Diamond of the Moulin Rouge.

I am confined to the shadows due to fear of being seen; praying that no one would ever see what had become of Harold Zidler's original Showgirl. I was the shame of the Moulin Rouge for a long time, until Satine shamed us all by falling in love. My crime was stupidity. Yes, I was the Star, yes, I got the best picks, but being rich never meant you were going to sleep with a gentleman. I was the girl who'd dropped her guard whilst "entertaining" in the Red Room, and who'd got her face slashed by an insane man with a giant knife in his back pocket.

Life changed drastically after that; from once being adored by all, I was publicly scorned and shunned, my string of admirers quickly dropping me for someone better. I say better, but the cold hard truth was because of the scars left on my face. Long red and purple welts that split my face and took years to heal. Every morning I would cry and watch the tears flow zig-zaggedly down my mutilated face. I wanted to die.

Harold Zidler rubbed salt into my open wounds by immediately replacing me with Satine, a girl who I knew would soon become a fierce contender, but who would never win outright. I had made a promise to myself not to give up my position without a fight, but due to my scars, I had no other choice. Who would want to pay a woman whose face was like a jigsaw, in pieces? Then Satine was the Diamond, a many a man who leer over her, while I would sit in the shadowed corners just a few feet away.

Satine

Hannah

Sparkling Diamonds

Beauty

Darkness

Lust

Deprivation

Survival

Death

Death is our shadow, continually reminding us of what we're playing with. We all eventually succumb, some earlier and easier than others. Throughout my life I have seen too many girls go without a fight, their spirits damned for all eternity. Others put up a fight, unwilling to let their restless bodies lie still.

I watch, the eyes of the Moulin Rouge, watching the girls come and go, revelling in their happiness and despair.

But this story isn't about me.

My story may be shameful, but she raised herself too high on her trapeze.

Some say not high enough.

The shadows still caught her, throwing her down like a baby's rag doll.

Her name was Satine, and she broke our golden rule.

No Laws

No Limits

One Rule

Never Fall in Love.


	3. From Wilting Flower...

From wilting flower…

------------------------------------------

I remember the day she arrived, fresh-faced, the smoky town of Montmarte yet to affect her translucent skin. Her hair was bundled under a simple yet fashionable hat, so all that could be seen was a pair of startling blue eyes set over a dainty nose and Cupid's Bow shaped lips, which were painted a deep crimson. Four girls arrived that day, all beautiful in their own ways, but nothing compared to my girls. The new girls stood huddled slightly together, yet not too close as to see friendly.

"So" Being the Diamond, I was in charge of sorting out the new girls. I had my Dogs behind me, ready to accept my orders. "I want you each to tell me your names."

A girl with fabulous sea-blue eyes and a head of raven black hair stood forward first, and as soon as her mouth opened and her uncultured accent poured out, I knew she would be trouble, yet fun.

"I'm Antonia."

A second girl stood forward, her blonde ringlets falling over a pair of bright grey eyes. She seemed so delicate, such a doll.

"I-I'm Harriet." Her voice came out as a breathy whisper.

The third girl then took to the front. She was oriental looking; burning brown eyes framed by tightly pulled back brown silky hair. Her accent was soft, lilting and indistinguishable.

"I am Nathalie."

I looked at the final girl, who as if on cue stepped forward and pulled off her hat, revealing the most fantastic copper-red hair I had ever seen. It seemed to be alight, and it danced at every movement of her head.

"I'm Kate."

I stalked up and down in front of the girls, trying to decide on what to do.

"Now, you all need new names. Your original ones are nice, but here, we like things a little more…exotic." I stood in front of the one called Antonia. "You shall be known as…Nini."

The newly-named Nini grinned devilishly and picked up her bags and followed the girls who'd be looking after her out of the Main Hall, leaving three newbies and a handful of Diamond Dogs.

"You will be…" I racked my brain for names as I stood in front of the blonde girl. I was so busy thinking up new names, that I almost missed her whisper.

"You say what, sweets?"

"B-Baby…that's what my Papa used to call me."

Ta-da! Instant name

"Magnifique! From now on, chickpea, you'll be known as Baby Doll. That suit you?" Baby Doll's face lit up and her grey eyes sparkled. She'd be a wanted girl when she got out onto the field that was sure.

"Now…you'll be a tricky one." I gazed heavily at the exotic girl. "Exotica…. taken…Gypsy…taken…Got it! From now on, you'll be Arabia." Arabia nodded mutely and picked up her bags and scurried away.

Standing in front of the final girl, I felt a tidal wave of jealousy wash over me. It was stupid, she was new, but I couldn't help get the feeling that this girl would soon be a very powerful woman, with looks to rival my own. I stared and was met with an equally expectant gaze. Very powerful, indeed.

"You…you, Kate, will now be known as Papillon. No, no, no!" The name did not suite this girl. Papillon was French for butterfly, and a delicate butterfly this girl was not. She was something new, shinier, like a new glossy magazine.

"Gloss…your new name will be Satine. Yes, Satine."

Satine said her name a few times, playing with the words on her lips. "Sa-tine. Satiine. Satine. I like it."

I nodded and instructed my Dogs to take Satine to her new room. When they all finally left, I shook my head a few times, trying to get rid of the feelings that Satine was giving me. Foreboding.


	4. To Bright and Bubbly...

To bright and bubbly…

------------------------------------------

"One, two, three, turn! Satine, back in line!" Gypsy looked like she was going to pull out her dusky red hair at any minute, so I took a step away and surveyed my newest arrivals.

All four girls had fitted in well, especially Nini, who was always up for a good dare. As they danced, their personalities shone even brighter, so it was a good time for me to check to see if their new names suited them.

Nini stood with Arabia, and it was yet to know that these two new girls would soon complete the quartet of the Four Whores. Nini danced with a bitter lust and passion, fierce in her dance steps, and a very good dancer at that. Arabia was slower, more gentle and exotic, her moves different to all the other girls. So far, the names had been good choices.

Baby Doll stood at the front, almost directly in front of Gypsy. At first it seemed like she'd pack it in and run home, but on the first night, a golden-haired siren had exploded, and Baby Doll was in instant hit. She seemed to be the original Goody-Two-Shoes, her moves were sometimes very rigid, but at night they flew and melted at incredible speeds. Another good choice for Hannah.

I quickly glanced at Satine, who was staring back hard. She always seemed to be watching me, imitating me in some ridiculous way. My walk, the way I talked and sang. She'd transformed over the past few days from being a shy wilting flower to a bright and bubbly girl that was loved by everyone. Her looks were to-die-for, and all the men longed for a taste. Satine's dance moves were never in time with the other girls', it often drove Gypsy mad, but when Satine danced, all eyes were trained on her. It was like she was dancing to her own song that only she could hear. 

"Alright, girls! That's it for today, get ready for tonight, we've got the new girls initiation party later!" A loud cheer vibrated around the room. The initiation party was basically when the new girls got their own can-can skirts for the first time. Up until now they'd borrowed, but when given your own skirt, you were an official Diamond Dog. Part of the clan.

"Now! We have a few new girls here, as you boys have all noticed!" I stood on the podium, surrounded by my girls flashing their knickers to the world. The penguins all cheered and roared, wanting glimpses of the newest gals dressed in finery.

"So, without further ado, I welcome…NINI!"

Nini slipped out behind the curtain, eyes shining at her dress. She wore a black and canary yellow dress embroidered with red windmills. Each ruffle under the large skirt was either red or yellow, and it blended with Nini's skin perfectly.

"ARABIA!"

Arabia sauntered out, head held high. Her dress was dark exotic colours, jewel greens, crimsons and deep browns. Grinning, Arabia hoisted up her skirts and flashed her cream knickers and pale chocolate ruffles. The penguins went wild.

"BABY DOLL!"

Baby Doll received the loudest cheer so far. She skipped out, blonde ringlets bouncing under her cream bonnet that was a gift along with he skirt. The dress was creamy coloured, with hundreds of satin-white ruffles. Baby Doll winked and jumped into the air, revealing milky-white legs and thousands of white and cream ruffles under her skirt.

"FINALLY…SATINE!"

The crowd went ballistic. A hat flew into the air and cheers echoed throughout the packed hall. Satine slipped from behind the red curtain, in her first ever can-can skirt.

It was siren-red, with spaghetti straps and a low V-cut bodice. It made Satine's petite waist look even smaller, but that was not the best. The dress was made of pure satin. The skirt itself was red, packed with white and red ruffles underneath. Compared to anyone else, including myself, it was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. I realised that everyone's eyes were suddenly on me, and I cleared my voice loudly.

"Now, boys, whose gonna get the first dance with these fine damsels? Firstly, we need our Dogs to do their first can-can as part of the Moulin Rouge! Hit it!"

The band started up with a flourish, and I watched with envy as all four girls strutted their stuff, sending most men into a tizzy I didn't even know men could go _into_. The beat was fantastic, and suddenly Satine, with the best voice, started singing.

__

"This is the summer of love  
Tonight the fiesta will come  
It's the summer of love  
Tonight we live La Vida Loca  
Yes we'll have the time of our lives.  
A fiesta we'll always remember  
Tonight we will taste paradise  
Life is sweet and we treasure each moment.  
Moving closely with me as we sway  
For tonight we forget our tomorrow  
It's time for the music to play"

I stared, open-mouthed. We had heard Satine sing during rehearsals, but then she was part of the choir group, never solo. Her voice was sultry, sexy, demanding and enticing.  
  
_"The temperature's rising  
You search the horizon  
And there's not a cloud in the sky.  
So dance, it's the summer of love  
Tonight the fiesta will come  
One hundred degrees  
In the shade of the trees  
One more time.  
Tonight is the night of our lives  
De fruta la vida that's right  
One hundred degrees  
And we turn up the heat  
One more time for the summer of love"_

Nini tried to join in, but her efforts were futile. Nothing was going to knock Satine off the top spot now. She looked fantastic; swishing about with her skirts, flashing those immensely long legs and just looking like a star.

The Sparkling Diamond  
  
_"The night is when friends become lovers  
And people are lost in their dreams.  
Tomorrow the spell may be broken  
So celebrate love and be free  
The rhythm of life beats within you.  
Dont' try to resist when it calls  
Move closer to me feel the music  
Now nothing else matters at all"_

Satine sauntered into the crowd and was immediately hoisted up off her feet, held up by the men who usually held _me_. This was getting too much now. But, Satine still wasn't finished. Grabbing the arm of a young boy, Satine deftly fished in his pockets and came out with several rubies, diamonds and a wad of cash. She pushed the boy onto the floor and leaned over him, singing the final verse while everyone watched with their eyes wide open._  
  
"Now we dance in the moonlight  
And I see love in your eyes  
Look to the stars, make a wish  
Don't try to resist.  
It's the summer of love"_

She leaned close enough to kiss the boy, before standing up and doing a little shimmy, rendering the boy unconscious and hundreds more diamonds being shoved into her skirt. Satine giggled, whirled around and then slipped into the back behind the glass walls, leaving me knocked for six.

Or make that 100._  
_  
------------------------------------------

"Summer of Love" – Steps  
My muse demands reviews. Please? :)


	5. To Smouldering Temptress...

To Smouldering Temptress…

------------------------------------------

I watched her closely from then of. How could I have been so stupid? Give a dog a loose lead and it'll run for miles. That was exactly like Satine, I'd given her an inch and it had been an inch too much. Most girls were wary of her now; they never stood too close, because they knew they'd be ignored. I was starting to feel the pinch of the gentlemen's purse, my usual mound of jewels had grown smaller, while Satine's had grown hugely. To keep the competition at bay, I composed new songs and dance routines, made my skirts and dresses more daring and revealing, hoping that these little changes would make the difference. They did.

My face got slashed.

I remember it like it was yesterday, smiling and laying under my new gentleman friend. One minute I was closing my eyes, getting ready for the no-turning-back kiss, then the next minute I was holding my face together, feeling the hot sticky blood pooling from everywhere. I screamed and screamed, but still nobody came. They obviously thought I was having a good time in there, getting my money's worth. I managed to crawl away; my gentleman friend had left immediately after, and stumbled back into the Moulin Rouge, stopping everyone in his or her tracks. Everything was still, until someone came up and helped me to the Doctor's room.

Satine

It was Fate, playing cruel unforgiving tricks with me. As I lay waiting for the Doctor, sobbing my heart out and clutching the flimsy remains of my face, Satine sat by my side, never flinching, always smoothly talking and keeping me calm. It worked, and when Satine was forced to go, she kissed my forehead before leaving, and I saw the blood staining her lips.

Nothing was ever the same after that.

At the tender age of 22, I was forced to give Satine my title, my only power of the rest of my girls. Satine's girls. Most of them welcomed Satine; she was a natural born leader, with the grace and style of a Diamond. Some resented her, such as Nini, and they never let it drop until the day she fell to the floor after the curtain.

The penguins knew no different, there was still a girl on the trapeze driving them into a mad frenzy, who cared if she previously had blonde hair and it was now red? She still slept with the best, and that was all they wanted.

Satine shone from the top of that trapeze and I watched with burning eyes of coal as she performed every night, more brilliantly than the night before. It was like a twisted fairy tale, bad girl goes good with job at Moulin Rouge. But as I said before, fairy tales don't work here.

They only shatter. 


	6. To Infatuated Schoolgirl...

To infatuated schoolgirl…

------------------------------------------

I always watched from then; I was always too scared to venture outside. People would stop, stare, point, exclaim and whisper in loud tones whenever I walked past, and my confidence crumbled like a sand castle at high tide. I became the all-see all-knowing eye, if anything was happening at the Moulin, I was the first to know about it.

I was the first to see them kiss.

Such a starry night it was! It was as if the angels of heaven wanted that night to be lit with a million white diamonds, sparkling and shiny against the midnight velvet sky. I watched the little tirade on top of the elephant, my previous home, and while I watched I wondered.

__

Could that have been me?

If I was the Diamond, could a penniless poet have wooed me under a starlit sky? Would I be singing desperately to keep away from his haunting tunes that caught me and whirled me into the air?

__

Would I have been in love?

The look in her eyes from that day was incredible, how could anyone not have noticed? It was the look of someone in love, drowning in it, hiding a precious secret all to themselves. Satine became a mere schoolgirl again, eyes bright and cheeks shiny. She giggled and laughed more than she ever had before, yet still no one even attempted to find out the cause.

Until she slipped.

That day had been like all the others; mad, bustling, people running back and forth, costumes going here and there, voices singing all over the place. I loved the Moulin Rouge then, even was a blur of activity, and it made me feel like I fitted in, even though I still hid.

I saw him standing behind Satine and the Duke, and when she turned and noticed him, her eyes opened a little wider, alert and a genuine smile lit her happy features. She gave a look and turned back, but the writer was not done yet. I did not hear their conversation, but it must have ended well for the poet, because as he ran too the stairway, his face was grinning like the Cheshire Cat's. 

I could see them clearly, but everyone else was busy with their own little jobs. They were being so open, kissing and whispering, barely hiding behind the heavy curtains. My eyes watched as their passionate kisses increased, until they broke off suddenly and crept further down the passage. I was then averted from their little scenario as I saw the Duke march up to Harold, insisting that he meet Satine for supper tonight. Those beady eyes almost caught them, but thankfully Zidler noticed and called his praying eyes away. Harold stormed upstairs once the foul Duke had left, and Satine tried to brush it off, but her voice shook and her eyes deceived her. Once he left, her low willowy voice echoed throughout the hall, lamenting the terrible decision she was being forced into. I could feel the chills running down my spine, but Satine never finished. 

She began to cough harsh, guttural hacks that split her sides in two. She became hunched over, fighting whatever pain was sweeping over her, until her lungs gave up and she fell to the floor with an ungainly crash.

I did nothing

Why should I? 

She'd done nothing to me, yet had destroyed everything I ever held dear.

I merely watched.


	7. To Broken Dreamer...

To broken dreamer…

------------------------------------------

I did not believe the rumours, until Marie told me herself.

Satine Dupoint was dying.

Evil thoughts invaded my mind from then all, all the hateful things I had wished onto her.

Had they come true?

If so, it was all for nothing. I had accepted my life, that Satine was the star, and I the former.

Why was the girl dying? So young and so hopelessly in love.

She never told Christian, and that I admire her for.

After so much pain, the one rule stayed with her.

The show must go on.

Satine attended rehearsals, her smile still playing on her lips at the slightest glance of the dark-haired poet she craved so much. During their time together, her laughter could be heard throughout the Moulin Rouge, high, squealing laughter that never ceased.

When Christian left, she cried.

Howling pain, coughs that left her frailer than a newborn kitten, holding on to the only thing that connected her to Christian; her Spectacular Spectacular script. Tears poured unbidden then, falling free and fast, choking gasps that gave her hiccups and sputters for breath.

Then, I forgave her.

Forgave her for coming here, and destroying both our lives. 

I had not asked to be attacked; Satine had never asked to be killed by consumption.

I often thought to myself why she had come to us. To rebel? Or to live?

Neither thought mattered now.

She was dying, lost in her own world of broken daydreams and forgotten fantasies.

By dawn she was Satine, snuggled in the arms of her lover.

By midday she was Miss Satine, daintily stepping next to the Duke.

By late afternoon she was The Star, rehearsing for the show and sneaking off in-between.

By nightfall she was the Sparkling Diamond, the red-haired siren with the voice of thunder.

The midnight she was knocked weak by the thing that was killing her, desperate for a few more hours to live her life with the man she loved. So, she went to see him and the vicious cycle continued.

Still, she did not tell.


	8. ...to Satine

…to Satine

------------------------------------------

The show brings many emotions to mind.

Happiness

Exhilaration

Bliss

Desperation

Horror

Pity

Sadness

It was the day of all days, the day when the show began and ended.

All throughout the day there was pure panic, getting things ready for the far-too-early opening night, whilst rehearsing several times to make sure every step and word was perfect.

Satine hid.

She stayed, huddled in a ball in her room, and she would not come out for love nor money.

Love from Christian, who she had rejected the night before

Money from the Duke, the man who she was being forced to love.

By the evening, Satine emerged, red eyed, swollen cheeked and coughing desperately. Over the past few days her coughing attacks had worsened, and no medicine could help.

Satine was falling down a steep path.

When the show started, I marvelled at my girls. They were superb, exotic, racy, daring and perfectly in step. Nini, the girl I had christened 'Legs-in-the-Air' so many years ago was now the Head dancer, in front of all routines and showing off her frilly knickers like there was no tomorrow. Baby Doll looked incredibly comfortable, like she'd been born to dance on stage. Arabia just looked…well…exotic. Everything was going smoothly, and then the lights dimmed to a crystal blue, and Satine emerged.

The penguins went wild, but something was wrong. Satine sang, yes, her voice lusty and gorgeous, but small coughing attacks kept haunting her and she seemed broken, empty, hollow. Her normally shining eyes were dull and desperately sad, like she just wanted to rip off her over-enthusiastic headdress and run like the wind away. Of course, she couldn't do that, so I watched with pitying eyes as she gazed forlornly into the audience. 

During the interval, I heard the terrified whisper that Christian had Satine, and that he was insane with jealousy and rage. I raced around to find them, my young legs carrying me easily around the rickety backbones of the Moulin Rouge. I saw them then, Christian angrily chasing Satine, who was crying and begging for him to leave. Christian would not relent, even when workers tried to force him away. They got to backstage, and I saw the metallic flash of a gun in Warner's hand. My breath caught in my throat, but before I could even help, the doors opened and the pair were thrust out onto the stage.

Christian yanked Satine to the floor, before throwing money at her feet and leaving. It all happened so fast, too fast, yet everything was in slow motion. Satine lay distraught on the floor of the stage, her beautiful face creased with tears and stained with black kohl. Zidler helped her to her feet, and I felt like throttling him. How could he force her to act, amidst all her sadness? Instead, Satine turned around and whispered a few words, words that filled me with intense pain and longing.

"Never knew I could feel like this"

I wished with all my heart that I could have felt what Satine felt. Pure honest innocent love. Nothing fake; smothered with money or encrusted with diamonds, just pure and simple love. Her voice grew louder as she sang even louder, before caught breathless by a cough. It didn't deter her, Satine finished her line and the crowd 'ahh'-ed appreciatively, not knowing the true drama that was being played before them.

He turned, and the world shone brighter.

He sang his lines back, soft at first then louder until they reverberated around the room with giddy spins. Satine's eyes flickered, then shone as the bong between them grew back, shining brighter than ever. Their final vows were cut short by Toulouse's outburst, and then I remembered Warner's gun. 

Havoc ensued

Girls screamed and ran around like headless chickens, Zidler looked mortified and Christian just looked confused. Toulouse stopped everyone by breaking into song, and soon the Hall was alive with the mantra of the Bohemians.

"No matter what you say, this show is ending our way"

It was a direct hit at the Duke, who upped and left the Hall, his tails flying outwards behind him. The gun went flying somehow, and the Duke came back, screaming about the show ending his way. It never did. Harold bottled up all the courage he could find and punched the ratty man square on the nose, causing the gun to fly again and the Duke to watch with defeated eyes as Satine and Christian sang along with the rest of the cast. The red elaborate curtains closed, finishing our happy fairy-tale ending.

Fairy-tales don't work here.

Amidst all the cheers and celebration, Satine began to cough, heavy, choking things that overcame her weak body. Christian had no idea what was going on and ran to his beloved's side, begging for a doctor and whispering soothing words into her ear. The cast stood unknowing of what to do, and I stood along with them, unable to tear our eyes away from the tragic scene in front of us.

Tears slid down Christian's cheeks as he begged Satine to stay with him, while Satine made him promise to go on. My own eyes filled with diamond-hard tears then, wishing with all my heart that this were not happening. Why should something so bad, so horrifically bad happen on a night full of wondrous things? Suddenly, Satine began to cough, wheezing breaths that slowed until no more came.

The Sparkling Diamond dimmed and died.

Christian howled then, untold pain, horror and misery touching every one of us on a different level that we could never have understood. Christian was sobbing the cries of the damned, those forced to live without the one they truly desired and longed to be with.

The fairy-tale was complete.

The Moulin Rouge closed down less than a year later, and two years after that night, Christian's booked came out, entitled simply 'Satine'. I bought a copy through a friend, as I was still unable to face my fears and to leave the tattered remains of the Moulin Rouge. I turned to the dedication page, and my tears smudged the ink.

__

My darling Satine  
this is for you. Beauty, Freedom, Truth and Love, the mantra of the Bohemian revolutionaries. Beauty, darkness, lust, deprivation and survival, the mantra of the Sparkling Diamonds. You were beautiful, dark and lustful. Hannah was deprived, yet survived. May we all survive the horrors of the Moulin Rouge.

Hannah and Satine 

Sparkling Diamonds

__

  



End file.
